Death Cab For Potter
by FireboltForARavenclaw
Summary: Just an assortment of songs I wrote, copying multiple Death Cab songs!
1. I'm Trying To Stop The Dark

_Hey, it's me again! I thought that it would be fun to post this song I made a few months ago. This story is just going to be a series of little, well not necessarily oneshots, but it's just the lyrics!_

_Listen to I'll Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie when reading this! It's important!_

_I don't own Harry Potter or Death Cab For Cutie!_

_Harry and Ginny_

* * *

><p>Love of mine,<br>I'll leave you behind,  
>But I'll be back sometime,<br>I'm trying to stop the dark.

No travelling by light  
>Or getting quite the sight,<br>Just hold the map so tight,  
>Waiting for a hint of the sword.<p>

If Ron and Hermione say,  
>That they've had enough today,<br>Illuminate their wands,  
>there's too much at stake.<br>If there's no one to stop you,  
>When the war embarks,<br>Sorry, I'm trying to stop the dark.

At Hogwarts School,  
>As vicious as Voldemort's rule,<br>You got you and your friends bruised,  
>by Death Eater's in black.<p>

And you held your tongue,  
>As they all yelled "RUN!'<br>And I feared, my love,  
>So I refused to come back.<p>

If Ron and Hermione say,  
>That they've had enough today,<br>Illuminate their wands,  
>There's too much at stake.<br>If there's no one to stop you,  
>When the war embarks<br>Sorry, I'm trying to stop the dark.

You and me  
>Have done everything,<br>From Hogwarts to Hogsmeade,  
>And the handles of our wands<p>

Are broken down,  
>The time for peace is now,<br>It's all over somehow,  
>'Cause we'll be back together soon,<br>In some makeshift room.

If Ron and Hermione say,  
>That they've had enough today,<br>Illuminate their wands,  
>here's too much at stake.<br>If there's no one to stop you,  
>When the war embarks<br>Sorry, I'm trying to stop the dark.

Sorry, I'm trying to stop the dark.


	2. No Confession

_Listen to Lack of Color by Death Cab For Cutie when reading this!_

_I don't own Harry Potter or Death Cab For Cutie!_

_Ron and Hermione_

* * *

><p>And when we argue,<br>My whole world flips upside down.  
>But Harry knows better,<br>He stands up and turns us around,  
>Turns us around,<br>Turns us around.

If you feel frustrated,  
>When there is no confession here.<br>Please don't worry, 'Mione,  
>It's really coming, don't you see?<br>With all these happenings,  
>It's kind of hard to breathe.<p>

This is war, not peace,  
>For the first time in years.<br>And all the deaths in every Prophet,  
>Can't you see,<br>Won't be the end?  
>There will be some more.<br>The numbers getting high,

To over 503,  
>And I can't believe<br>This is really happening.  
>It can't be too late,<br>I have that confession  
>That I really need to make.<p>

That I really need to make,  
>That I really need to make,<br>That I really need to make .

This is war, not peace,  
>For the first time in years.<p> 


	3. Translilyism

_Listen to Transatlanticism by Death Cab For Cutie when reading this!_

_I don't own Harry Potter or Death Cab For Cutie!_

_Lily and Snape_

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord is gone today, but I'm not sure how.<br>He tried to kill a young boy, but he got out.  
>He was standing in the front of an old and wooden crib<br>When the spell shot back at him.  
>And thousands upon thousands partied hard<br>Celebrating when Harry had no where to go.

Oh, no!

Most people were overjoyed, they took to their homes.  
>It made me feel less awake, and more like a joke.<br>The rhythm of the cheering crossing air into my mind  
>Has been silenced because of the war.<br>The love I felt for the poor mother of the child is here  
>It seems stronger than ever before.<p>

Oh, no!

I need her so much closer  
>I need her so much closer<br>I need her so much closer  
>I need her so much closer<p>

I need her so much closer  
>I need her so much closer<br>I need her so much closer  
>I need her so much closer<p>

I need her so much closer  
>I need her so much closer<br>I need her so much closer  
>I need her so much closer<p>

Let me go on, go on  
>Let me go on, go on<br>Let me go on, go on  
>Let me go on, go on<p> 


End file.
